1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere, and particularly to a structure of bra cup in a brassiere to provide a function of resisting electromagnetic wave.
2. Description of Related Art
Most women wear a brassiere every day to support their breasts so as to provide a sense of beauty. There are a lot of inventions related to the brassiere and, for instance, Taiwanese Patent Publish No. 393906 discloses an improved structure of massage type brassiere, which provides a function of breast massage. Next, Taiwanese Patent Publish No. 3575553 discloses an improved structure of bra cup, which discloses a bra cup with magnets being sewed to the intermediate layer in proper places thereof for balancing the magnetic field of the human body. Further, Taiwanese Patent Publish No. 334693, which discloses an improved structure of magnetic brassiere, and Taiwanese Patent Publish No. 308804, which discloses a liquid adjustment type healthy magnetic wave brassiere, are provided with similar functions.
The electromagnetic wave has hurt the human body and typical career women face the screen when operating a computer every day. The electromagnetic waves are emitted from the computer, over a long period of time will adversely affect thier bodies Especially since, the breasts of women jut out of their bodies and are closest to the computer so that the risk of harm from the electromagnetic wave to the breast tissues can result in an abnormal pathology.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of bra cup, which has a capability of resisting electromagnetic wave.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of bra cup, which has a function of centrally holding the breast upward.